


Enter Archer's Room

by Nanaga_UnMinka



Series: Archer of Undertale [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaga_UnMinka/pseuds/Nanaga_UnMinka
Summary: One branch from Archer of Undertale.





	Enter Archer's Room

**Author's Note:**

> One branch from Archer of Undertale.

**Enter Archer’s Room**

Archer gets a feeling deep in her gut, but ignores it. After seeing her dad in the same state not long ago, she can’t stand the thought of seeing Chara the same way. She enters her room, and closes the door on the sound of Asriel crying.

…………

Asgore and Toriel search franticly for Asriel, but to no avail. Neither of them knew where he went, but Archer knew. She saw him leave through the barrier, carrying Chara’s body, and while her parents search, she sits in the throne room, waiting.

Asgore and Toriel come into the throne room and see Archer sitting in flower bed. “Archer,” Asgore says, coming to stand next to her, “Are you alright?” She nods, picking at the petals of a flower, “Just waiting for Asriel.” Both Asgore and Toriel stop and turn to Archer. “You know where Asriel is?” Toriel ask. Archer points to the entrance to the Barrier, not looking up from her flower. Toriel turns to Asgore, “Why on earth?” she starts to say, but is interrupted as Archer’s head snaps up. “He’s back,” she says with a smile, but it fades. “Somethings wrong,” she says standing up, “I smell blood.” A tall, lanky Asriel, covered in bloody slashes, stumbles into the room. “Mom! Dad!” he cries, falling to the bed of flowers, “I can’t… I can’t fell anything.” His last words echo the room as he turns to dust.

Toriel falls to her knees, crying, and Asgore rushes to comfort her, his eyes never leaving the dust that had once been his son. All Archer can do is stand there, her head slowly shaking in disbelief. “No,” she says softly, then screams, “NO!” and runs out of the throne room into the city.

“No no no no,” Archer cries to herself as she runs, blindly, as far away from the dust covered flowers as she can. She hardly notices the monsters that stare at her as she runs past. She doesn’t care. All she sees is dust on flowers, and it makes her run faster. Hotlands, Waterfall, both pass in a blur, and it isn’t until Snowden that she is stopped.

Snow crunches under her bare feet until large hands grab her and lift her up. “Let me go!” she yells through sobs, her arms and legs swinging wildly. The fiery arms of Grillby pull her closer to him. She pounds her fist on his chest as she sobs, and when her anger subsides, she lets him take her into his restaurant.

…………

Dr. Gaster steps into Grillbys to find Grillby behind the counter and Archer sitting on a stool, a half-eaten plate of fries in front of her. He sits down next to her in silence, and waits. “He’s gone,” she says quietly after a few halfhearted bites of her fries. “I was told,” Gaster says solemnly, “I was also asked to bring you home.” “They just watch him turn to dust,” she says, tears falling onto her food, “They’re not worried about me.” “Then why would his majesty beg me to find you?” he ask, a bit taken aback, “And I do me beg. Try not to be so obtuse." He nearly falls off his seat as Archer wraps her arms around him and buries her face into his chest, sobbing. He wraps his arms around her, rubbing her back, and sighs, “Oh little princess, there are times I forget that you are still just a child. I cannot guaranty thing will get better, but you must be strong, even when you feel like braking.” He lets her cry for a few moments before gently picking her up. ‘Thank you,’ he signs to Grillby with a pair of magical hands, and heads out the door.

“Are they ok?” Archer asks as they make their way through the capital. “They are both grief stricken,” he says with a sigh, “And I fear that it may turn to anger, if only from your father.” He looks down to see her staring straight ahead, and gently squeezes her hand, “Do not worry little princess, things will work themselves out.”

…………

“NO! I will not stand for this,” Archer and Gaster hear Toriel yell as they enter the royal house. Gaster coughs, “Your majesties.” “Ah, Gaster,” Asgore says turning to the two of them, “Good, I have you as a witness. As of this moment, I decree, that any human that falls will be killed, and their soul collected to break the barrier.” Gaster pauses for a moment before crossing his arm over his chest and bowing, “As you wish.” Toriel gasps as her eyes flare red, “Very well, Asgore,” she says regaining her composure, “If this is what you truly plan to do, then I will have NO part in it. Whatever blood is spilled will be on your hands and yours alone. Archer, please come with me.”

 

 

[Previous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698600)

[Go with Toriel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018133/chapters/32283357)

[Stay with Asgore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018265)


End file.
